Konoha Private Academy!
by AtomicKokorox
Summary: My names Sakura Haruno and my cousin has just moved here. Let me tell you one thing Kira Suoh is just another name for DRAMA and TROUBLE. Watch as Sakura, Kira, Ino, TenTen and Hinata, go through high school finding love and trouble and drama, the likes they never wished they'd deal with.
1. Meet Sakura Haruno

When Cousins come to play.

Hey this is my first story and I'll be using an OC called Kira Suoh just to let you know.  
Enjoy reveiw flame do whatever.  
DC- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters unless stated otherwise.

Chapter 1: Meet Sakura Haruno

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" I growled as the alarm went off, pounding it in an attempt to shut it up. After ten minutes of it's incessant beeping I crawled out of my bed and turned it off. "Why did I even buy this thing?" I asked myself. I hear my mother shouting for me so I slinked out of my room. "Morning mum" I mumbled as I went to fix my self some breakfast. "Sakura Haruno, what on earth are you doing? Did you forget your cousin was moving here today!" She shouted at me, I instantly stopped what I was doing and turned to her, hoping to whatever God was out there that she was pulling a fast one on me. "You are joking right? You're not joking are you? Great I'll go get dressed UGHH!" I groaned storming up to my room.

My name is Sakura Haruno I'm starting my second year in Konoha Private Academy, here I was thinking it was going to be just as easy and calm as last year. Think again, my cousin is moving here along with her family to join me, I get it I should be happy. If only you knew her, she can't help but cause issues wherever she goes. Don't get me wrong I love her but wait until you meet her, then you'll understand my dread.

Jumping on my bed I grabbed my cell and dialed my best friends number, Ino Yamanaka, my friend since birth we have our arguments and insult each other daily but where would I be without her.

"Ino?"  
"Yes Kura, what do you need at this time in the morning? A girl should be getting her beauty rest?"

"Yeah yeah, I thought I'd be doing the same but my cousin is moving here today. My life is over!"  
"Kura, don't be so stupid I mean how bad can she be right?"  
"Are you really going to ask me that, you've heard all the stories I told you!"  
"Yeah whatever as long as she isn't a major bitch she's welcome to come with us. I bet in no time you'll be like sisters. Just give her a shot would you?  
"Fine, I'll try. How about I introduce you and the girls to her tomorrow?"  
"Kyaa, shopping trip. I'll let them know. Speak later Kura!"  
"Yeah sure Ino."

I flipped my cell shut and got up to get dressed, I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a pink tank top, turning around to look at the weather.  
'Tch typical it's going to be cold' Grabbing my cream cardigan I jumped in the shower. Once I was done washing I got dressed, checking myself out in the mirror. 'Kya I look so good'

Now that might sound vain but it's true, I had bubblegum pink hair cropped at my shoulders, emerald green eyes and a slim figure. Though I'll admit I wish I had my cousins figure. Maybe even Ino's but I'd never admit that out loud.

I scrambled down the stairs to get something quick to eat before we had to go help out. 'This is going to be one hell of a day, and I don't need to be a fortune teller to know that one.' Pulling out some cereal and milk I munched it down like a girl who hadn't eaten in months, not before getting shouted at mind you. "Sakura, slow down you'll choke!" My mum roared as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys, shaking them at me to signal we were leaving. Dumping the remaining breakfast contents in the sink, I slipped on my ballet flats and ran out the door, locking it as I went. I threw myself in the car and awaited the dreaded day.

We'd been in the car mere minutes before we pulled up, 'Damn why'd she have to live so close-' My thought were interrupted by my dreaded cousin. "SAKURA!" I looked out the window to see her bounding up like a puppy, growling as I left the car I was pulled in to the tightest hug. "You're choking me!" I breathed out, instantly I was let go, only to have my ears burned by her apologies. "I'm so sorry Saku! Come on let's go to my room to avoid helping!" 'Okay maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought' I laughed to myself as she all but dragged me to her room. I almost choked at the size of her room, it was massive, her walls black and green checker print.

"Do you like? I made sure to get the biggest so we could have sleepovers y'know?"

"How did you bag this room?"

"Easy, finders keepers right. Though Mom's room is just as big haha!"  
"Yeah wait you're coming to my school right?"  
"Konoha Private? Course I am!"  
"I thought so, the girls want to meet you though I should warn you Ino is taking us shopping tomorrow to meet them!"

I don't think I have ever laughed as hard as I did when I saw her face, she really wasn't bad I must admit, maybe Ino was right for once.  
"Noo, I refuse I hate shopping!" I grinned, this would be fun, I think my year might be better now that she's here.


	2. Meet Kira Suoh

When Cousins come to play.

Hey this is my first story and I'll be using an OC called Kira Suoh just to let you know.  
Enjoy review flame do whatever.  
DC- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet Kira Suoh

"Kira, get your lazy ass up right now!" I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head, if she hadn't bought me the comfiest new bed then we wouldn't have a problem. I sighed there was no way I was getting back to sleep now, "Fine, I'm up. Make me breakfast, yeah?" I shouted as I galloped in to the shower before she could reply.

_My name is Kira Suoh and the woman you heard shouting was my mom, Akina, she's a pain but I love her. I've just moved here to Konoha from Ame, and fuck am I glad to be out of there, best part is I get to totally annoy my little cousin. Well I say little it's only by a month but hey, got to take all the advantages that life hands you. I'm 5ft8 and I'm hot as yeah, don't think like that it's true. I have the boobs the waist and the ass, deal with it. I have long red hair with black tips, and by long I mean long, it's down to my ass haha. My eyes are a greyish blue strange I know but what can I do, I got them from my dad, but we won't go in to that just yet. So yep, just me and my mom these day, but now I'll have my aunt and uncle plus my cousin. This year is going to rock!_

Once I was done washing I sluggishly got out of the shower and dried off, thinking about how life is going to be now a days. The closet was packed, after much consideration I pulled out a pair of white jeans and a green jumper along with my green sneakers. I pulled my hair up in to a high ponytail and ran out the room sliding down the banister, and falling on to my mother.

"Hehehe~ Sorry mom!" I chuckled nervously, scratching my neck, I'm so luck I'm not dead. I quickly ran to the kitchen, smirking when I saw that my breakfast had been made. "RAMENN!" I cried happily, scoffing it down as my mother came in. "Sakura will be here soon along with her mom!" She sighed watching me, I decided to slow down, not like I had much choice. "Awesome, did my uniform come for Monday?" I replied throwing the carton in the bin, before washing my hands. "Yeah I made sure you were with Sakura as much as possible." She laughed, probably at me seen as I was running around the kitchen.

My running came to a halt as I heard a car stop, that was definitely them, "CHA! SAKURA!" I cried as I ran out to see my cousin, pulling her in to a tight hug, it had been 4 years since I saw her. "You're choking me!" She breathed out, instantly she was out of my hug, though seconds later I was dragging her up to my room so we didn't have to do anyway. We chatted about school and friends until I heard I was being taken shopping, tomorrow will be the death of me I'm sure. Shopping is my worst enemy I'm telling you, I just hope none of her friends are obsessed with it, though knowing Sakura it's not like they wouldn't be.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to stay the night it'd be easier plus, I haven't seen you in SO LONG!" I shouted, laughing as I saw her cringe, Oh yes this will be our year.

The alarm went off and I really didn't want to get up, going to sleep late was not a good idea, I felt something warm next to me. Alarmed I rolled over and shoved them out of the bed as fast as I could. "Wow!" Was all I heard, wait was that a girls voice, I peered over the edge of the bed. "Uhh Oops!" I giggled, wary about her actions, her head snapped up and I swear I could see the fire in them. I backed away nervously, as she slowly arose, "SHIT, she's going to kill me!" I yell as I ran out of the room. "KIRA!" Was all I heard before the sound of her footsteps followed me, I kept running 'Shit dead end', I turned trying to look as sorry as I could. "It was an accident I swear Saku, I thought there was a rapist in my bed honest!" Was all I could get out before she pounced on me.

The aggression didn't last long as we soon ended up on the floor in a fit of laughter, I got up and pulled her with me, we both went back to my room and changed. Sakura wore a black skirt which ended mid thigh with a pink flower jumper and pink sneakers, she pulled her hair up in to a bun and went in to the bathroom, I shivered pink was a terrible colour. I pulled on a pair of black boy shorts and a basketball jersey, with my hair cascading down my back, seeing my hair was slightly messy I put on a black beanie. Joining Sakura in the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly before, slipping on my green sneakers from yesterday, what can I say green is my favourite colour.

We both ran downstairs while I called out to my mom, "You mind if I take the care, I promise Sakura will keep me in check?" I snickered, Sakura looked at me strangely. "Yeah sure, don't break it!"  
"Kay! Bye!"  
I laughed running out keys in hand, Sakura was still confused so as I got in the car and started it, I turned to her. "Let me show you what she meant!" Pulling out of the drive way faster than should be, I spun her around and sped off, tires squealing along with Sakura. "SLOW DOWN!" I shrugged stomping my foot on the break sending us both forward, me laughing Sakura thanking God for her life, I rolled my eyes and decided to drive as safe as I could.

Pulling up to the mall Sakura began waving to her friends, I groaned this will definitely be a long day. We stepped out as I locked up and walked over to them, one girl had long blonde hair pulled up, blue jeans and an orange tank top with orange ballet flats. Another had brown hair pulled up in two buns on her hair, 'seems cool' with a white Chinese style top and black jeans with white sneakers, finally there was a girl with raven hair down to her waist and full bangs, she was wearing an oversized green jumper and a pair of white jeans with black flats.

I watched as Sakura bounded up to them hugging them all, I walked over and saluted each of them, "I'm Kira, this shrimps cousin!" I grinned pulling her in to a head lock. The girls laughed while Sakura pouted at them, I let her go reluctantly, snickering as she straightened herself out. Blondie was first to speak, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, foreheads best frenemy!" I laughed at the nickname, next was the bunned girl, "TenTen is the name, my last name is reserved for my friends, though I'm sure you'll know it in no time!" I nodded, I liked this girl a lot. Finally was the raven haired girl, "I'm Hinata Hyuga, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, I glomped her, "You're so cute, why can't you be my cousin instead!" I grinned keeping my arm around her shoulder, the other girls laughed. "Don't worry she gets that a lot!" Ino giggled before shouting, "To the shops!" I groaned along with TenTen. "Why can't we go to the arcade!" We both shouted in unison, snapping my head to hers seeing she did the same we grinned, while Hinata just giggled.

Reluctantly following them in as I spoke to Ten and Hinata I felt better than I had for a while, I think I finally found some people who I can trust, this was going to be the best decision to have moved here. After 3 hours of being dragged in and out of stores, we managed to get to the food court, which instantly made me happier, I grinned. "To the food!" I hollered as me and TenTen ran, laughing the whole way, grabbing as much food as we could and sitting in a big booth. The other girls came in 5 minutes later, sweat dropping at the mass of food on our table. "We can't leave you for 5 minutes can we!" Ino and Sakura shouted while Hinata jumped in the booth and joined in.

Once the food was devoured we sat around chatting and getting to know each other better, "So why did you move here Kira?" Ino asked. "Mm the usual, closer to family better weather better schools. I lived here originally though." I chirped while I arm wrestled TenTen. "YES! I win Bunny-chan!" I yelled, flopping back in my seat. "Hey Hinata I got a question, do you have any crushes or maybe a boyfriend?" I grinned at her, she shook her head. "There is this one guy she likes" Ino added, I snapped my head to her, "He better not hurt her or i'll kick his ass. Will I ever see him so I can threaten him. No one touches my baby!" I growled. They all laughed at me except Hinata who blushed, "Yeah I can introduce you to him on Monday." Sakura cheered, we all laughed while Hinata pouted at her.

"Does anyone need a lift cause I'm pooped!" I mumbled, while Sakura turned white. "No we have Hinata's brother picking us up." TenTen replied, I nodded and saluted while me and Sakura left, "I'll see you all Monday then, YATTA!" I shouted dragging Sakura to the car park to drive her home, making sure not to scare her, as she got out I shouted to her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow yeah?" She nodded waving as she went in, I smiled driving off to my home. "Mom I'm back, I'm going to bed kay? I'm pooped, love you!" I shouted running to my room and diving on my bed.

The first day of school tomorrow, and I couldn't be happier.


	3. First days and Bastard Part I

Hey this is my first story and I'll be using an OC called Kira Suoh just to let you know.  
Enjoy review flame do whatever.  
DC- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 3: First days and Bastards part I

KIRA P.O.V

Today was the day. My first day in a new school, any other girl would be nervous but not me, I was already up bounding round the house. 7 am my alarm went off and I didn't even break it, definitely a record in my books, me and my mom had been laughing in the kitchen for over 10 minutes, though I had yet to change. "Kira it's half seven don't you need to change and pick up Sakura?" She asked between her bites of cereal. "Oh yeah I forget I suppose I should go change. YATTA! First day at school bitches!" I shouted running up the stairs to change in to my uniform. I pulled on my clean underwear and my skirt, it ended just above the middle of my thigh it was a maroon red, not bad in my opinion, next was my blouse with the KPA insignia on the right side. I'll admit I left open two buttons but that's not much, I grabbed the maroon blazer and shrugged it on. I looked at the socks, they were a thick white pair I scoffed no way in hell would I wear those, or those ugly penny loafers. "White sneakers for the win!" I yelled throwing them on, I went over to the vanity in my room and put all the stud in my right ear and the one in my left, checking myself out as I went. Leaving my hair hanging down I ruffled up my side bangs, making sure the left side fell over my eye and grabbed a white beanie. Flipping open my cell as I walked down the stairs I called my cousin, waiting as it rung knowing her she'll definitely tell me to hurry up.

"Yeah Ki?"  
"You ready for me to come? Do any of the girls need lifts by the way?"  
"Yeah I'm ready, i'll ring them all now to say we're picking them up!"  
"Awesome see ya in a few little one!"  
"I'm not little-"

I laughed snapping my phone shut before she could shout my ear off, grabbing my keys to my black car, courtesy of my mum. I waved to her as I left, jumping in the driver seat and starting my baby up, tires screeching as I went. When I pulled up to Sakura's she was already outside waiting, she jumped in the passenger seat and started to talk my ear off not that I was listening, unless they were directions. By time we had picked up all the girls, we had five minutes to get to the school, should be enough right? Wrong the school was 15 minutes away, I turned to the girls in the car and grinned like a maniac, "Hold on tight girls! Kira's going wild!" I shouted slamming my foot on the accelerator. The girls screaming as we went, probably wishing they hadn't accepted the ride, oh well we made it on time who are they to judge.

They all complained as we walked to the office so I could get my locker code and my books, "Look I promise I'll pick you up earlier so we don't have to rush is that okay?" They all grumbled but agreed none the less, though TenTen was happy the whole time. I turned to the woman at the reception, she had black hair and black eyes, Shizune the tag read. "I'm Kira Suoh I need my combination and books if that's okay?" She smiled at me and nodded grabbing what I needed. "Thank you!" I shouted as we ran to homeroom.

My schedule looked like this:

First- Homeroom Kakashi Hatake  
Second- Math Anko Mitsarashi  
Third- Science Orochimaru  
**Break**  
Fourth- Gym Might Guy  
**Lunch**  
Fifth- Social Kurenai and Asuma

Pretty sweet right, we walked in to home room only for the girls to stop with their jaw dropped, "What's wrong?" I whispered to Ino. She replied slowly "He's actually here, he's always late." I shrugged pushing through them, and giving him a note to tell him who I am, he smiled under his mask. "Girls get in your seats, did you really expect me to be late on the first day? Anyway we have a new student, go on introduce yourself."  
I smiled turning tot he class eyeing every male, seeing a group sat with my girls I grinned. "The name is Kira Suoh, I like ramen and sports. Oh and I also like fucking with bitches and Sakura is my little cousin cute right!" I grinned watching as she slid down in her seat. A blonde guy sat by the girls got up and shouted to me, "I like ramen too! It's the best! BELIEVE IT!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Damn straight!" I ran up to sit in the seat next to TenTen. Listening as Kakashi said this was a free period so we can do whatever and sticking his nose in a book.

Someone tapped my shoulder so I turned, it was a guy with brown shaggy hair and red triangles on his cheek, he grinned at me. "Hey I'm Kiba!" I smirked, "Well you already know my name, so do me a favour introduce me to all the guys here 'kay?" I winked at him causing him to blush, too much fun. He laughed and did as I said telling everyone to shut up in the process. "Okay so, the guy with the sunglasses is Shino he's pretty quiet, the red head is Gaara pretty cold if you ask me" I snorted, at the glare he received. "Anyways, the one sleeping is Shikamaru, he's Ino's boyfriend. The blonde who shouted about ramen is Naruto, I'm sure you'll get on. The emo is Sasuke, he has all the girls chasing him." Now that got me laughing to the point I fell out of my chair. "What's so funny?" He growled, I calmed down and managed to get out "Your hair is like a ducks butt!" I began laughing again while he glowered at me. "Kira you are the best!" Kiba shouted before continuing. "The guy over there with long hair is Hinata's twin brother Neji. Oh and Sasuke's brother Itachi in the year above is Sakura's boyfriend." When he said this time stopped and Sakura looked at me like she'd been caught red handed, she laughed awkwardly. I glared jumping over the desk to tackle her, "Why didn't you tell me hm? I have to protect your innocence. You take me to him so I can kick his ass got it!" She nodded nervously. "By the way I'm so telling my mom, you know how she is!" She gulped. "Great!" I shouted jumping up and returning to my seat after pulling her up as well. Everyone else just shook their heads at me.

When the bell ran I skipped off to Anko's class, looking forward to some ass kicking at break, I walked in the class with Sasuke and Neji and Hinata following, I smiled and then glared at Sasuke as I went to the teacher. "Anko-Sensei, I'm new here. Kira Suoh at your service!" I grinned, she smirked. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! Shut up, we got a new student! Introduce yourself." I nodded, swishing round to wave. "Kira Suoh here, ready to kick some ass!" I turned and nodded to the Sensei who grinned proudly. I ran to the back taking the spare seat next to duck butt. Who only glowered at me, I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the front. Ten minutes in and there is a note on my desk, I titled my head raising an eyebrow, looking around I found no one suspicious. I opened it carefully, to find scrawly writing.

**"What's your deal Suoh? Calling me Duck butt!"** Ahh that's who it's from, I grinned and wrote back.  
**"Well it's only true what did you expect me to do. Squeal like a girl and faint?"** I replied flicking it over to his side of the desk. I watched his reaction, hilarious he looked shocked, he might be fun to torment. I heard his furious scribbling before I received my reply.  
**"Well yeah, everyone else does. Why shouldn't you, you're no better than them. Probably a fan girl in hiding!"** I snorted in amusement, what on earth do girls see in him, he's rude, arrogant has hair like a ducks ass and is like an ice cube.  
**"Shouldn't you be glad that I'm not one of them idiot! What they see i'll never know"** I growled throwing it back at him, refusing to reply to anymore.

I was relieved when the bell rang for the next class, shuffling out of the room with the crowd to go to my next class, glad that I could see Sakura in the sea of people. I followed her knowing she was in my next class, saving myself the hassle of asking someone, I was really not in the mood deal with anyone else. I sighed walking in, wishing this class would go by quick.

**Okay this will be continued in the next chapter from Sakura's P.O.V  
REVEIW PLEASE!**


End file.
